Hinamori Akemi
by Vick27
Summary: Hinamori Amu ja havia descoberto que era adotada a algum tempo, mas nunca poderia imaginar que tinha uma irmã gêmea. Hinamori Akemi teve um passado triste e amargo, e agora, precisa se acostumar com uma irmã gêmea que... Sinopse dentro da história
1. Chapter 1

_Sinopse: Hinamori Amu ja havia descoberto que era adotada a algum tempo, mas nunca poderia imaginar que tinha uma irmã gêmea. Hinamori Akemi teve um passado triste e amargo, e agora, precisa se acostumar com uma irmã gêmea que é a unica pessoa que ja se importou com ela. Além idsso, tem que lidar com alguém que está a perseguindo e com suas recém-Shugo Charas._

Capítulo 1 – A Surpresa

(Hinamori Amu)

Sorri ao abrir a porta de casa, e caminhei calmamente pelo corredor até a escada. Parei para observar meus pais e Ami, e notei algo diferente nas expressões deles. Já fazia alguns meses que eu havia descoberto que era adotada. Mesmo assim, eles nunca irão deixar de ser meus pais. A quem eu amo.

- Olá! – Disse sorrindo, e escutei Dia, Su, Miki e Ran repetirem mesmo que eles não pudessem escutar.

- O-o-olá Amu-chan! – Disse papai, e eu estranhei seu nervosismo. Depois de um ótimo dia de aula, não sei o que pode abalar meu dia hoje.

- O que houve? – perguntei, preocupada.

- Nada, porque não da uma olhada no seu quarto, Amu-chan? – Disse mamãe, e eu estranhei, mas resolvi ir logo para meu quarto. Subi as escadas devagar com as meninas logo atrás de mim. Assim que eu abri a porta, pulei de susto. Tentando manter parte da minha postura, deitei minha bolsa encostada na parede e observei a garota sentada serenamente em minha.

- Q-quem é você? – Perguntei, boquiaberta quando ela se virou. A garota era exatamente igual a mim, a não ser pelos óculos e olhos escuros e sem emoção. Ela abriu um pouco a boca, e se levantou calmamente, olhando para a porta.

- Hum... s... – Neste momento, três batidas na porta interromperam nossa pequena conversa. As meninas continuavam boquiabertas. Ela olhou brevemente para mim, e me lembrei de dizer:

- Pode entrar – Logo minha mãe entrou pela porta.

(Hinamore Akemi)

Acordei com o pensamento de quando meus ovos iriam nascer. Eu já os carregava a em torno de um mês, e já estava na casa de Amu há uma semana. Tudo estava indo bem, a ãe de Amu-chan é amoroso, o pai dela é divertido, e sua irmãzinha a ama. Por alguns momentos, tenho uma sincera inveja. Ela sempre teve uma ótima família, que a adotou sem nem pensar.

Levantei a mão para a cabeceira da cama, e peguei os óculos. Assim que os indireitei no rosto, tudo se tornou claro. O sol já aparecendo, as minhas cobertas jogadas no chão, e Amu deitada tranqüila na cama do outro lado do quarto. Sorri ao ver o jeito sereno em que ela se encontrava.

Sentei-me na cama devagar, e tomando cuidado para não acorda-la, e me levantei. Cuidadosamente abri a porta do armário e peguei meu novo uniforme. Coloquei o despertador para acorda-la dali a 15 minutos, e caminhei para o banheiro. Logo depois de tomar banho, sai do banheiro e encontrei Amu correndo de um lado do quarto pro outro, parecendo uma maluca. Ri por alguns momentos e falei:

- Amu! Vá tomar um banho, e que eu ajeito as coisas por aqui. – Disse, juntando algumas coisas do chão.

- Obrigada Akemi! – E assim, saiu pela porta como um foguete. Juntei algumas roupas pelo chão e as depositei no cesto de roupa suja, e logo fui procurar o uniforme de Amu. O encontrei rapidinho, e deixei em cima da cama. Parei uma ultima vez dentro do quarto para encontrar minhas luvas, no momento pretas. Por um momento, contornei as fundas cicatrizes na base do pulso e um pouco mais acima. Suspirando, tranquei aqueles sentimentos para dentro do meu coração. A bri a porta devagar, e ao passar na frente do banheiro, gritei:

- Tudo está encima da cama! – Escutei um breve "Obrigada!", e desci as escadas calmamente, analisando o ambiente. A mãe de Amu estava preparando panquecas deliciosas, e o pai dela lendo jornal. Ami provavelmente estava dormindo.

- Bom dia – Disse, sorrindo e me sentando na mesa. Me servi de panquecas, e observei calada eles conversarem. Não podia negar, aquele não parecia o meu lugar. Depois de uns 10 minutos, Amu desceu as escadas rindo com suas Shugo Charas. Não havia lhe dito, mas podia vê-las. Claro, exigia de mim ignora-las, mas eu sou um tanto boa neste tipo de coisa.

- Obrigada de novo, Akemi! Se não fosse você eu estaria te atrasando no seu primeiro dia de aula! – Ela continuava rindo. O que era tão engraçado?

- Não é nada. – Disse timidamente. Pelo incrível que pareça, logo Amu tinha terminado, e seguimos caminhando para a escola. Assim que a vi, me impressionei, mas consegui disfarçar. Enquanto Amu tagarelava ao meu lado, eu observava todos ao redor, que me olhavam como se eu fosse um E.T. Por um breve momento, concordei e sorri para Amu, para continuar mantendo meu papel de irmã atenciosa. Assim que chegamos a escola, tentei andar ao máximo atrás Amu, muitas vezes me escondendo atrás dela, mesmo que não parecesse fazer efeito.

Logo percebi que havíamos parado em frente a quatro adolescentes, todos usavam um estilo de capa. O garoto do meio era loiro, possuía olhos de um tom rosado, e, era encantador, não podia negar. A garota que estava ao seu lado, era baixa, tinha granes olhos castanhos, e cabelos compridos e aparentemente macios. Ao seu lado estava um garoto, Olhos castanhos e doces, cabelos, por incrível que pareça roxo. Ao lado do garoto loiro, havia mais uma garota. Ela... pulava sem parar. Tinha cabelos castanhos presos em Maria-chiquinhas, e olhos castanhos. Ela esbanjava felicidade.

- Oi pessoal! – Disse Amu, e eu endireitei meus óculos, me escondendo ainda mais atrás. Com certeza eu não havia pensado em como seria embaraçoso conhecer os tais Guardiões, de quem Amu sempre falava.

- Olá... Amu-chan – Disse o garoto loiro, e eu entendi o recado. Basicamente, sai de trás de Amu e caminhei até uma árvore próxima, onde me escorei e fiquei olhando pro lado oposto onde eles estavam. Prendi pela milésima vez um dos fios que teimavam em cair nos meus olhos. Infelizmente, minha franja totalmente torta e com fios para fora ficava me incomodado o tempo todo. Endireitei novamente meus óculos, e esperei Amu-chan dar algum sinal de que se lembrava que eu ainda existia, e que estava em uma escola nova, totalmente perdida.

- Akemi-nee-chan, pode vir aqui por um momento? – Gritou Amu, e eu caminhei devagar até seu amigos.

**- Estes são Hotori Tadase, como King – Disse, apontando pro loiro. – Fujisaki Nagihiko, como Jack – Agora aprontava pro de cabelo roxo. – Yuiki Yaya, como Ace – Logo, passou para a garota fofinha, logo dizendo: - ****Mashiro Rima como Queen – e logo indicou a si mesma e disse: - E eu, Hinamori Amu como Joker. – Amu parecia realmente feliz dizendo aquilo, tanto, que continuou. – Nós somos os guardiões da Academia Seiyo.** **- Hum... – disse, analisando todos eles. Endireitai meus óculos, e completei: - Sou Hinamori Akemi, prazer em conhece-los. – Assim, logo o sinal tocou, e olhei para Amu. Ela sorriu e fez sinal para que eu os seguisse. Caminhei logo atrás dos guardiões, até chegar a sala de aula. ** **- Olá alunos – disse o professor, e logo depois tropeçou, deixando tudo cair. Algumas pessoas riram, mas eu apenas observei de longe. Com certeza isso não seria fácil. Depois que ele terminou de juntar, se levantou e disse – Hoje teremos uma nova aluna classe. Por favor, Hinamori Akemi, pode entrar. – Assim, abri a porta devagar, e caminhei até o professor. Observei a classe de longe, e novamente endireitei meus óculos devagar, e olhei friamente pro professor, quase perguntando o que eu deveria fazer. – Por favor, se apresente, Hinamori-san.** **- Sou Hinamori Akemi. – Pensei em algo para dizer, e no momento seguinte, não controlava mais meu corpo. Completamente em caos, abri minha boca, e, soltei: ** **- Realmente espero que não sejam do tipo cabeça-oca que se encontra por ai! – E endireitei meus olhos devagar. Notei, que enquanto falava isso, minha luva havia mudado de preto para roxo-rosa. Em pânico pelo que eu tinha dito,arregalei os olhos e tentei manter a calma para ir me sentar na cadeira. Todos olhavam para mim.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Intellectus!

(Hinamori Akemi)

- Mas o q... – Dorga, droga, droga!

- Por favor, já chegam os outros... – Disse, tentando parecer calma. Ajeitei os óculos e continuei caminhando. Amu concordou, e depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio, ela se virou para mim com uma careta.

- Nee-chan, você se importa de ir para casa sozinha? É que eu preciso ir ao... – Bem, devem ter notado que eu tenho o costume de cortar as pessoas quando elas estão falando, não é?

- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde, Amu-chan. – Comentei, virando e caminhando em direção ao portão. Assim que passei por ele, senti algo se agitar em minha bolsa. Observei calmamente a bolsa durante alguns segundos, e depois voltei a caminhar.

- Akemi-san?- Escutei, logo atrás de mim. Me virei rápido, e dei de cara com um Shugo Chara me encarando, logo, ele colocou o dedo indicador nos óculos e os empurrou para cima, exatamente como eu faço. Assustada, dei um passo para trás, e logo ele voltou a falar:

- Me chamo Intellectus, e espero me dar bem com você. – Cordialmente ele estendeu a mão, e devagar estendi o dedo, para que ele apertasse. Intellectus tinha cabelos e olhos prateados, usava uma camiseta social branca e por cima um casaco prateado aberto. Uma calça verde e tênis pretos. Carregava uma espécie de bolsa na cintura.

- Sou Hinamori Akemi – Disse, levantando e ajeitando meus óculos, e logo completei: - Mas acho que você já sabia disso – Tudo se resumia em vergonha. Voltei a caminhar, olhando pro chão, e Intellectus flutuava ao meu lado.

- Sim, eu já sabia, mas fez bem em falar. – Disse, a voz calma. Nesse momento, parecia que uma parede de gelo havia sido construída tijolo por tijolo entre eu e o shugo. Assim que passei pela porta do quarto, a curiosidade chegou, e foi inevitável tentar não perguntar:

- Então... Como é a sua personalidade? – Sim, eu sei que isso deve ter sido bem mal-educado, mas foi preciso.

- Bem, digamos que eu sou o melhor shugo chara que alguém poderia ter! – Sim, não foi impressão sua. Pelo jeito ele era realmente um metido! – Sou Esperto, Inteligente, Calmo, e, é claro, muito poderoso! – Ele deu uma pausa, logo cegou bem perto do meu rosto, e alou com um tom que quase me deu medo: - Anote! Não irei falar disto novamente! –Por instinto peguei o bloco e comecei a anotar, logo lembrando que não havia necessidade nenhuma disso.

- Ei, pelo jeito você é o maior mandão! – Disse amuada, olhando pro chão.

- Eu?Mandão?– Ele se virou pro lado oposto do meu, e eu fiz o mesmo. Logo a porta se abriu, e vi Amu sorrindo e brincando com suas shugo charas. Assim que ela viu Intellectus(com certeza preciso de um apelido!), ela congelou, e olhou dele para mim, várias vezes.

- Akemi-nee-chan... – Disse devagar, mas logo Ran a alertou. – Você tem um Shugo Chara? – Perguntou ela, se sentando em sua cama. Logo Ran, Miki e Su foram cumprimenta-lo. Foi então que eu realmente contei o que estava acontecendo para Amu.

(Intellectus)

Assim que Amu-san e Akemi-chan começaram a conversar, as shugo charas que estavam com Hinamori Amu-san vieram até mim, para me cumprimentar.

- Sou Ran! – Disse a de aparência extremamente rosa.

- Sou Miki... – Disse a garota de azul, que me olhava de um jeito bem estranho.

- Sou Su! – Esta ultima de verde rodopiava de um lado pro outro. Ela sorria de uma maneira irritante.

- Hum... Sou Intellectus – Disse as encarando. Propositalmente ajeitei meus óculos de um jeito bem assustador. Ran deu um pulo para trás, Su foi até Amu-san, e Miki continuou do mesmo jeito estranho que ja estava a algum tempo atrás.

Enquanto as meninas conversavam, fiquei quieto, concordando apenas quando precisava. Assim que Amu-san e Akemi terminaram, voltei pro seu ombro. Não falei com ela, nem uma simples palavra, até a hora de ela ir se deitar.

- Sabe, Akemi-chan, você lidou com o Chara Change, muito melhor do que eu pensei! – Comentei, por parte orgulhoso. Pensei que Akemi-chan nunca mais iria querer ir para a escola depois do suposto mico que a fiz passar.

- O que? – perguntou ela, gritando e caminhando na minha direção.

- Akemi-chan, é a primeira vez que vejo você brava...- Murmurou Amu-san de um canto do quarto.

- Como você pode me fazer passar por aquele mico? Agora todos vão rir de mim amanhã! – Disse ela gritando, até que escutamos a mãe de Amu gritando:

- O que está acontecendo ai em cima? – Olhei para Amu, e ela respondeu:

- Nada mamãe! – Assim, silenciosamente se passaram os próximos minutos. Percebi que Akemi estava chorando, e logo a escutei dizer:

- Tem certeza que é meu Shugo Chara? – Ela se cobriu com as cobertas, ea ouvi sussurrar: - Eu te odeio. – Calado, notei que Ran, Miki e Su me olhavam com pena e que Amu já não estava mais no quarto. Ajeitei os óculos, e tentei uma postura indiferente.

(Hinamori Amu)

Assim que o despertador tocou pulei da cama. Com as meninas gritando em meu ouvido durante boa parte da manhã, desci para tomar o café da manhã mais cedo hoje. Assim que terminei, encontrei Akemi já vestida e arrumada colocando meu uniforme em cima da cama.

- Amu-nee-chan, você viu Intellectus? – Ela perguntou, aflita. Preocupada, perguntei:

- Não o vejo desde ontem. – Vi sua expressão mudar de esperançosa para triste, e ela disse:

- Não o vejo desde quando briguei com ele. Devo me desculpar o mais rápido possível. – Sua voz era triste, e logo eu lê disse:

- Não se preocupe, Akemi-chan, logo iremos acha-lo! – Mas a verdade, era que Akemi-chan havia lhe dito algo horrível noite passada. E talvez, Intellectus tivesse fujido, ou até pior.

- Hai – Ela disse, encerrando o assunto, enquanto descia as escadas.

-x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x-

Procuramos Intellectus durante todo o intervalo, sem sucesso. Chegamos a pedir a ajuda dos outros guardiões, mas ninguém achou Intellectus. Akemi estava inconsolável quando a aula terminou. Estávamos saindo da sala quando vi Nagihiko-san correndo na nossa direção.

- Amu-chan, você precisa vir ao jardim real! – disse ele, ofegante.

- Desculpe, Nagihiko-san, mas hoje preciso ajudar Akemi-chan a achar Intellectus. – Disse, olhando para Akemi.

- É melhor que Akemi venha junto! – Disse ele, segurando no meu braço e de Akemi-chan e nos puxando. Fomos arrastadas por Nagi até o Jardim Real. As meninas gritavam de protesto atrás de mim, dizendo que eu estava sendo insensível em vir para o jardim real enquanto tinha me comprometido em ajudar a achar Intellectus. Mas elas se calaram de repente, e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, escutei:

- Intellectus!

( Hinamori Akemi)

Fujisaki-san estava me arrastando pro Jardim Real, o que não era nada interessante, tendo em mente que eu deveria estar procurando Intellectus. Além disso, as Shugo Charas de Amu-chan ficavam gritando nos nossos ouvidos. Porém, assim que chegamos no Jardim Real, elas se calaram. No momento seguinte, vi quem eu estava procurando.

- Intellectus! – Disse, olhando para ele. Ele se virou e me encarou, sem dizer nada. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer, e tentando me manter calma, disse:

- Dessculpe, eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas horríveis! – Neste momento, Intellectus veio até mim e disse:

- Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso. – Sim, ele estava realmente calmo. Sorri e o abracei. No momento seguinte, senti alguém bagunçar meus cabelos. Olhei pra cima irritada, e vi um garoto de cabelos castanhos/ruivos sorrindo.

- Então você é a irmã de Hinamori-san! Porque está chorando? – Perguntou, alegremente. Tenho que admitir, fiquei corada. O garoto era, com certeza, uma gracinha. Infelizmente, no momento seguinte, estava gritando:

- Tire suas patas do meu cabelo! – E me virando para ficar de frente para ele. Vi o espanto no rosto de todos, e alguns segundos depois, tampei a boca com as mãos, e sussurrei: - D-desculpe – Levei um cutucão de Intellectus, e notei que um ovo havia saído da minha mochila, e este flutuava em frente ao garoto que a pouco estava bagunçando o meu cabelo.

_Oie... bem, ja devem ter notado que vem uma nova Shugo Chara ai! ^-^O.o coitadinho do Kukai! Abaixo segue a ficha do Intellectus(Não se assustem com meu desenho!):_

__._  
><em>

_Nome: Intellectus__  
><em>_Cor Preferida: Prata(Ahvá!)__  
><em>_Personalidade: Calmo, Mandão, e algumas vezes meio metido._

_Se eu tiver mais alguma coisa a acrescentar aviso nos próximos capítulos!_


End file.
